


The Council Agrees

by EggplantMisoRamen



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaNaru - Freeform, KkNr, M/M, Multiple chapters, Naruto is trying his best, PWP, shadow clones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantMisoRamen/pseuds/EggplantMisoRamen
Summary: Naruto has a meeting with his clones to figure out what’s under Kakashi’s mask, only this time is to decide if he’s able to kiss what’s hiding behind the piece of dark fabric.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	The Council Agrees

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was rather short, but the incoming ones should be longer.  
> I really just wanted to write something silly but with r18 as the outcome of it :D

“What if he has fish lips? Can we live with fish lips?” Naruto clone number three queried to the other four clones that were gathered around the small apartment floor.

“Or buck teeth?” Naruto number two chimed in helpfully. 

The original Naruto crossed his arms and tilted his head as he thought about it before crudely drawing the two scenarios out, then pinning the pictures onto the board that he had propped up on the dresser opposite to his bed.

This was the second consecutive week that he had to summon his clones to help him talk through his feelings for a certain silver hair jounin. 

It had been a long time coming really. It took him awhile to figure out what the butterflies in his stomach were every time he saw the man, and the weird tight sensation around his chest when he got too close, or when he subtly touched his shoulder or ruffled his hair. If it wasn’t for Sakura saying something off handedly to him once during a conversation about how crushes and love felt differently, he would have never really figured it out on his own. 

He for sure knew how a crush felt like, after all he did crush on the Kunoichi for the better part of their childhood, but his feelings for Kakashi-Sensei were different. It felt more intense, more raw, like there was something that always tugged him towards him. He wasn’t sure if he would call it love, maybe not just yet, but he knew that he wanted to be with the man. 

Which is what led him to where is now, trying to figure out if he'd be able to accept what his mysterious Sensei’s face looked like underneath that mask, for better or worse. 

It might seem shallow, but if they were to date, kissing does come with the territory and he should be prepared to know what he’s going to be kissing, right?

Naruto took a moment and thought over all the possibilities that his clones had come up with. His brows furrowed in concentration, his lips pursed as he nearly broke a sweat from thinking this through. After a few more minutes of silence he said, “I think I can live with that.”

“Okay, okay, so we all agree, that no matter what Kakashi-Sensei looks like underneath the mask, we would still kiss him and our feelings won’t change for him.” Number four recapped to the group as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

“Great!” Naruto clapped his hands together, “well I think this was a very productive meeting. We should celebrate!” 

“How about we break out that limited edition Umami Ramen?” Clone number one suggested with sparkles in his eyes. 

“That’s a great idea!” Naruto exclaimed, jumping onto his feet to prepare the hot water for their well earned treat, as the rest of his clones cheered and whooped in excitement, shaking each other’s hands yet another successful meeting.

At that exact moment Kakashi Hatake wasn’t sure if he’d come at the right time or at a very wrong time. He was firmly pressed against the wall right outside the window, listening in on the commotion that was going on inside Naruto’s small apartment. 

He just wanted to drop by to check in on the blond teen, and also maybe force some fresh vegetables on the boy, god knows he needed them. He definitely was not expecting a gaggle of Naruto clones and the orginal to all be discussing fish lips, and then all cheering about a special edition ramen right after. The jounin was left confused and maybe a bit scared of the situation. He turned his head to peek inside of the small apartment to see what on Earth was happening, only managing to see the clones celebrating in a whirlwind of chaos. There was too much excitement and movement in the room for him to precisely figure out what was going on in the small space.

Sighing, Kakashi left before any of the Narutos could notice him. It would be best to come back later to further investigate when the apartment was emptied.


End file.
